Shared Scars
by TheReapersBlade
Summary: Shinohara's wife is attacked on the way home and she is forced to kill a man. Juuzou helps her cope with the experience.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters(obviously) or else there would be way more Juuzou in Tokyo Ghoul

Sorry I know the first chapter is short but this is my first story and I'm just getting into it also I do not know Shinohara's wife's first name so I made one up. Also apologize for any spelling errors I'm a crapy speller ;)

It was sometimes hard being the wife of a CCG inspector but Itami couldn't imagine life without Shinohara. They had met at a local ramen shop and as cheesy as it sounds something just clicked. She later found out about his job and while there had been some stress at first she had learned to live with the fact that her husband kept odd hours and would sometimes come home spattered with blood, some of it his own. She remembered how when she first found out she would fret every time he was late for a date fearing that he had been killed by a ghoul, not that she didn't still worry but she put her faith in his ability to handle any ghoul he came across. Another odd thing that had happened as a result of her marriage to a CCG inspector was said inspectors partner becoming like a surgote son to her. When she first met Juzzou to say she was apprehensive would have been an understatement. Shinohara had explained to her some of his past and why he was the way he was and she had been horrified that someone, even a ghoul, could do that to a child. She felt for Juzzou and couldn't imagine what his life had been like. She was also a little frightened. From what she had heard of him from other inspectors he was out of his mind in a bad way and couldn't shake the violent tendencies instilled in him by the ghouls he was raised by. She knew it wasn't his fault and he deserved a chance at a semi normal life and was grateful her husband had the heart to try and give him that but still meeting someone, even an abused kid, who had a body count so high even the CCG balked had put her on edge. However after getting to know him, well as good as anyone really knew him, she had formed a soft spot in her heart for the little psycho. She knew she never saw him when he let loose like her husband did, and for that she was grateful, but she had gotten used to most of his peculiarities. She had run to the bathroom to empty her guts in the toilet the first time she saw him doing his stitching. She smiled to herself as she turned down the ally to take a shortcut home arms full of groceries. She was nearing the end of the ally when she heard movement behind her thinking it was someone else wanting to pass her she took a step to the right only to be shoved against a wall so hard the grocery sacks she held fell to the ground. A man with rotted out teeth and smelly breath had her pinned to the wall of the ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it ;)

Sorry yet another short chapter busy with finals and all hope you like it ;)

"Give me all your money bitch" said a ruff voice in her ear. Itami was shocked and she began to panic her hands shook as she reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. Shinohara had once after a particularly brutal robbery case, witch had turned out to be the work of humans not ghouls, given her an extensive run down on what to do if someone tried to rob her. At the time she had thought it was funny but nodded along to satisfy her obviously overprotective husband. Now however his advice to toss her wallet in the opposite direction and run came back to her and as she threw her wallet to the right she attempted to break her captors hold on her and make a break for it. However as juuzou was fond of saying to get out of meetings "even the best made plans never survive enemy contact." While the man did momentarily loosen his grip on her to track the wallet she was unable to easily escape. To get loose she had to literally throw her weight against his arm holding her in place and when she did manage to break his grip her momentum propelled her forward and she fell to the ground. The big man turned to her and smirked. "Well looks like the pretty little lady is a fighter after all. Maybe we should have some fun first?" he stated as he pulled out a knife and grabbed for her arm. Itami, who still had her purse though her wallet was at the other end of the ally, seeing it as her only option pulled out the small pistol that her husband had insisted she learn how to fire. She held it level to the man's chest, he still had one hand wrapped around her arm and a knife in the other hand while she was on the ground. "Let me go! You can keep the money! Just please, let me go!" she demanded, her voice shook. The man laughed and pocketed the knife only to pull out a pistol of his own. He leveled it with her head. "I see you want to die right now bitch. I was gunna let you have some fun first but I guess you're more trouble then your worth." He cocked the pistol confident the women couldn't shoot him. BANG! The shot rang out and the bullet sung the dying song of its victim. It was the last thing he would ever hear. He had been about to end her for good when she ended him. Itami cupped her hand over her mouth and dropped the gun like it was on fire tears streamed down her face and she sat there on the ground unable to comprehend what she had done. She herd sirens blaring but all she could think about was that she had just killed someone.


End file.
